Helia
This article uses material from the "Helia" article on the Winx Club Wikia at Wikia and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Helia is Flora's love interest and Saladin's Grandson. An artistic student, he is a great pilot and a pacifist. He is first introduced in Episode 8, "Party Monster", of Season 2. Personality Profile and Abilities Helia possesses the most maturity of all the Specialists. Referred to once by Brandon as a pacifist, he loves writing poems and drawing. Helia is not afraid of making important decisions and doing what is right, even if his friends disagree with him. He is very daring at times, such as the time he outright kissed Flora in Darkar's Realm. He is also not afraid to voice his thoughts, as shown in season three when he acts as a medium, like Nabu, between Sky and Bloom or Musa and Riven. Helia is one of the Specialists. He also has much faith and belief in Flora, persuading her to trust herself such as when she tried to heal the Flower of Life, and when she tried to free herself from the roots cast by Diana. He also openly expresses his strong belief in her for example when she wrapped Anagan up in vines he stated proudly "Flora's magic is really strong he's not getting out of that anytime soon ". His grandfather is Saladin, the Headmaster of Red Fountain. He was the best student at Red Fountain before he dropped out to go to art school. He rejoined Red Fountain in the other boys' second year and joined Sky's team. He would have been in his third year in season 2 had he not dropped out after the first year (in the school year before season 1). He becomes Flora's boyfriend at the end of season two and Timmy becomes his best friend. Helia is never jealous. Also, it is very possible that Helia has a certain amount of super strength, as he is able to literally single-handedly (with one arm) hold off a Leodragerus completely still and at bay as it was about to attack Flora. Further evidence is shown when he struggles to pull Sky's damaged fightercraft Red Wing into the hanger of the flying ship without being held down to anything. In the "Shaab Stone" arc in the monthly magazines, Helia is shown as a proficient double agent, capable of investigating real fights to fake an alibi, faking an expulsion from Red Fountain and lying to everyone, even Flora, to break into Alfea's administration to steal documents to trick a crime boss into opening the vault holding the Shaab Stone from which he can steal. He lies with a heavy heart though and reveals all the deceptions, hoping that he can start anew with Flora. He is skilled in martial arts and espionage. Unlike in the cartoon where Helia is never shown riding a levabike, he can actually ride one. Some would say that he is shy but that is only due to his lack of major speaking parts or involvement to the plot in season 2 and season 3. Category:Characters